


love in all its purity

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: dan and phil celebrate their ninth anniversary.





	love in all its purity

**Author's Note:**

> written for the phandomficfests bingo fest, filling the prompt "cherry lube"!!

Warm arms wrapped securely around Dan’s torso, Phil’s cold nose tucked into his neck serving a stark contrast to the warmth of their duvet. Dan could feel Phil’s chest rising and falling as he breathed, still sound asleep. Sunlight streamed in through the cracks in the curtains, yet Dan just burrowed in closer to Phil and closed his eyes. They didn’t have anywhere to be today besides with each other.

The clock on the bedside table read 8:07 a.m. and Dan couldn’t help but think back to this exact moment, nine years ago.

He’d been pacing his tiny bedroom that entire morning, afraid to sit down because he knew his anxious thoughts would catch up with him if he stopped moving for too long. Every time his phone buzzed he wondered whether it was Phil, finally realizing what a huge mistake he was making by inviting Dan to stay with him and deciding to call it off.

Thinking back now, Dan wished he could give his eighteen-year-old self a hug and tell him it would all be okay. The younger may not have believed it, but it still would have been nice to hear.

Dan was pulled from his own thoughts when Phil began to move behind him, his arms tightening around Dan’s waist as he slowly woke up.

“Morning,” Dan mumbled.

In response, Phil just placed a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck and let his lips linger. They stayed like this for a few moments, Dan’s focus falling completely on Phil’s heart beating against his back.

After a minute, Dan rolled over onto his back so he could stare into Phil’s eyes, soft smiles on both of their faces as Dan leaned over to peck his lips. When Dan went to roll back over, Phil grabbed his hip to hold him in place, foreheads touching and eyes closed. They stayed like that for a minute, just breathing each other in. Dan’s hand rested on Phil’s waist and he started to trace small patterns on the exposed skin. Phil’s eyes were still closed, and if he hadn’t been smiling at the touch, Dan would’ve thought he’d fallen back asleep.

Without saying anything, Phil moved to kiss Dan, much deeper this time. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and he let himself get lost in the feeling of Phil’s lips on his. Even after nine years, it was something he still hadn’t managed to get over. Their mouths moved together in a practiced way, an overwhelming sense of familiarity washing through Dan that made him smile into the kiss.

Dan wished they could spend every morning this way, just lazily making out and basking in the other’s presence. They hadn’t had a day like this in a while, though. They’d been so busy with the tour, then almost as soon as they got home they were being whisked away into a tiny room for hours on end to edit the movie. Any free time they had was either spent sleeping or filming videos, so it was questionable whether it could even be _considered_ free time.

Today, though, they made sure to take off from everything. There would be no filming, no emails, or anything else that meant they had to work.

A small noise from the back of Dan’s throat escaped when Phil pushed his tongue into his mouth. As the kiss deepened, Phil slotted his leg in between Dan’s legs and pushed against his crotch teasingly. Dan felt his cock twitch excitedly, a bulge surely forming in his pants.

Right as Dan was about to push against Phil’s knee with much greater force, Phil pulled away from the kiss, lips puffy and drawn into a smirk. He moved back so the only thing touching Dan was his hand placed agonizingly close to the waistband of Dan’s pants.

“Morning,” Phil said, voice low and scratchy from lack of use.

“You’re a tease.”

Phil chuckled and reached for Dan’s hand then brought it up to his lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles. Dan couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, even if he _was_ currently aching to have those lips somewhere else on his body.

“We’ve got all day, babe.”

Taking advantage of Phil’s hand no longer holding him back, Dan swung his leg over Phil so he was above him, straddling his hips. “But, Phil,” Dan whined, leaning down to place an open-mouthed kiss to Phil’s collarbone, “What better way to start the day than with a blowjob?” At this point, Dan’s lips had made their way up to Phil’s ear, whispering seductively and taking the lobe between his teeth. Dan didn’t miss the way it made Phil swallow, eyes closed in concentration.

Almost out of nowhere, hands were gripping Dan’s hips and flipping him over onto his back, icy-blue eyes meeting Dan’s brown ones.

Phil leaned down slowly, making Dan believe for a split-second that he was about to give in. “Tempting,” he purred, “but I’m strong.”

Before Dan could say anything else, Phil was rolling off of him and getting out of bed, reaching for a random shirt that had been discarded on the floor and pulling it over his head. Dan was pretty sure the shirt was actually _his _but, at this point, nothing they owned was really Dan’s or Phil’s, it was _theirs_.__

____

“I’ll go make coffee,” Phil called as he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dan a flustered mess with his mouth agape in disbelief. 

____

____

—————

“Can we get our dog a Halloween costume?” 

____

Dan giggled at the casual question, turning to look at his boyfriend who was sprawled out on the couch with his phone held up to his face. “Why do you ask?” 

____

“Look!” Phil leaned forward and showed Dan his phone. On the screen was a picture of a corgi dressed up as a pirate, and Dan had to admit it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “We need him.” 

____

_Phil went back to scrolling, most likely looking at more pictures of dogs judging by the way his eyes lit up with every new picture._

____

_“Soon, Phil.”_

____

At that, Phil looked away from his phone and met Dan’s gaze. He smiled thoughtfully and set his phone aside, motioning for Dan to come towards him. Dan obliged and crawled into his open arms, placing his nose in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

____

__It was nearly dinner time and all they had done was eat breakfast and lunch and lay on the couch with each other. Dan wouldn’t have it any other way._ _

____

__“You know,” Phil breathed, fingers carding through Dan’s hair, “if you would’ve told Phil of nine years ago that he’d be sitting here with you, cuddled up on the couch talking about our future dog, he would’ve said you were lying.”_ _

____

__“I would’ve, too. To be honest, it still doesn’t feel completely real to me.” Dan looked up to find Phil’s eyes fixed on him, an unreadable expression on his face._ _

____

__“You’ll never have to question it,” Phil reassured, kissing the top of Dan’s head and pulling him closer._ _

____

__Dan smiled and nodded. “I know.”_ _

____

__They were quiet for a while, an episode of Buffy on the TV filling the silence._ _

____

__Nine really wasn’t that significant of a number. Sure, it was a long time, but it wasn’t ten or one or five. It was just nine. So why did it make Dan feel the way he did whenever the number came up in his mind?_ _

____

__Maybe it wasn’t the actual number of years_ _

____

__that was getting to him. Maybe it was the fact that in the last year alone, he and Phil had accomplished so much and changed so significantly, personally and professionally. Maybe it was that for what seemed like the first time in his life, he wasn’t afraid._ _

____

__He wasn’t afraid of what his future held, because he _knew_ what it would be. He knew it would be waking up next to Phil every morning in _their_ bed, in _their_ house, and maybe one day with _their_ dog snoring by their feet. They would probably get married at some point, although they weren’t in any hurry._ _

____

__They’d been chipping away at the wall between their relationship and their audience at such a fast rate over the past year, and Dan was ready to tear it down completely. He’d realized recently that since he and Phil started opening up, he’d been the happiest version of himself. There was less worrying about what people could see and more wondering what else he could show them. He was working on sharing the things that made him happy with his audience, things as simple as his favorite kind of pizza or maybe a certain song he enjoyed._ _

____

__With his cheek pressed up against Phil’s chest, both of their faces unshaved and hair unruly, Dan was happy. It was one of those moments that he would’ve kept to himself a year ago, but why hide it?_ _

____

__So, Dan pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without Phil noticing. He wanted it to be as genuine as possible, and he knew Phil would try to pull a generic face if he was aware that a camera was on him. As much as Phil denied it, he looked best when he wasn’t trying, and Dan wanted to make sure he captured that._ _

____

__Smiling at the picture, Dan tapped on Phil’s cheek to show him. Phil slowly turned his head and Dan saw him smile, eyes crinkling as he noticed the way Dan’s face squished up on one side, seeing his own face staring in a different direction._ _

____

__“Cute,” Phil giggled._ _

____

__It wasn’t strange for Dan to take random pictures of the two of them, so Phil didn’t really seem confused until Dan said against his chest, “What should I caption it?”_ _

____

__“You’re posting it?” Phil’s voice was steady, but Dan could tell he was surprised._ _

____

__Dan was quiet for a moment, biting at his lip as he thought. “I think I want to,” he said finally._ _

____

__“Don’t caption it. It’s perfect how it is.”_ _

____

__Dan couldn’t agree more. Holding his breath, he posted the photo._ _

____

__The notification for the picture being added to his story popped up on Phil’s phone and they both just stared at it, petrified out of fear. Dan wasn’t really sure what they were scared of, though. Realistically, they knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference whether they were “out” or not at this point. The majority of their audience knew, anyways--they didn’t need confirmation._ _

____

___But what if brands don’t want to sponsor us anymore, or we get pressured to be more “couply” on camera, or--_ _ _

____

__“Hey,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his arms, “Don’t worry about it right now. Do you wanna help me make dinner?”_ _

____

__Dan nodded, setting his phone on the coffee table and turning to face Phil. He gave Phil a quick peck on the lips before standing up. “Sure.”_ _

____

_\----------_

____

__Both of their phones had been left in the lounge, plugged in with notifications off. They didn’t need to deal with the chaos certain to be happening on any and all social media platforms. Today was their day and they shouldn’t have to spend it giving explanations or answering questions._ _

____

__Making dinner with Phil had been the perfect distraction from everything going on. They’d made it a tradition to cook a meal together every year on their anniversary, but it never really went to plan. They always made a mess and something usually ended up getting burned._ _

____

__“It’s the thought that counts?” Phil asked, making a face as he removed the blackened garlic bread from the oven. Dan giggled and shook his head in disbelief._ _

____

__“‘Let’s make spaghetti!’” Dan mocked, waving his hands in the air theatrically, “‘We can’t mess that up!’”_ _

____

__“Oi,” Phil grumbled, nudging Dan’s side with his elbow. Neither of them actually minded, even if Dan was giving Phil a hard time. It wasn’t really about the food, anyway._ _

____

__“It’s perfect,” Dan said softly, leaning into Phil’s side and kissing his shoulder before grabbing two plates and dishing out the noodles. It was rare that the two ever ate dinner sitting at the dining table (normally dinner was spent in the lounge, a box of pizza sat between their laps and Netflix on the TV), but when they did, Phil liked to go all out._ _

____

__As Dan placed their plates across from each other on the table, Phil went to work lighting candles and dimming the lights. He always insisted on “setting the mood”, even though Dan would honestly find a meal out in an alley next to a few dumpsters romantic if it was with Phil._ _

____

__“Thank you,” Dan said as he looked across the table at Phil, a flickering glow cast on his beaming face from the candles. He reached for Phil’s hand resting on the table and gave it a tight squeeze before directing his attention to the food. Phil just squeezed back and did the same, words not necessary in the moment._ _

____

__They ate in a comfortable silence, feet occasionally brushing together under the table and smiles remaining on both of their faces. When they finished, Dan took both of their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. He gasped slightly when Phil came up behind him and placed his hands on Dan’s hips. Lips pressed to the space behind Dan’s ear and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing contently._ _

____

__“Do you want to come to bed?” Phil murmured, voice low in Dan’s ear. Normally, Dan would make a comment about it being too early to sleep, enjoying the way Phil blushed when he was forced to be more upfront with what he wanted_ _

____

__But Dan had been waiting all day for this, so he wasn’t going to delay it any longer. Turning around in Phil’s arms, he connected their lips and led Phil out of the kitchen._ _

____

__Phil’s fingers were cold when they slipped under the hem of Dan’s shirt, lifting it up as far as he could before Dan broke away and pulled it off completely. He discarded it somewhere in the hall outside their bedroom door then attached his mouth to Phil’s neck, surely leaving a mark in the process. Phil reached behind himself and pushed open the door, the boys nearly tripping over a pair of shoes placed haphazardly on the floor. Dan couldn’t help but laugh as he held onto Phil to keep him from falling. Phil just ignored him and tugged him towards the bed._ _

____

__A guttural moan escaped Dan as Phil pushed him onto his back and crawled above him, fingers grazing Dan’s bare torso and causing goosebumps to form on his skin. Phil hovered above him, hands placed on either side of Dan’s head. Neither of them spoke, Dan too caught up in studying Phil’s face._ _

____

__Phil had an entranced look on his face, as if he’d forgotten everything just to admire Dan’s features and stare in wonderment. In any other case, such an intense gaze would cause Dan to squirm in discomfort--despite being a theater kid, he was never really one for direct attention. With Phil, however, Dan just reciprocated the look. There was no awkwardness, no feeling of being judged, only love and trust. If anything, the intensity of it all made him feel confident, even _sexy_._ _

____

__He’d never felt that way about himself before Phil._ _

____

__Too desperate to put it off any longer, Dan bent up the short distance necessary to capture Phil in another kiss. He let out a noise of surprise when their lips met but quickly melted into the feeling, letting Dan tug his shirt up over his head. Dan leaned back once again, head hitting the pillow. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops on Phil’s jeans and pulled him closer, spreading his legs so Phil could settle between them._ _

____

__“Want these off,” Phil got out between kisses, fingers tugging at the waistband of Dan’s pants. Dan just lifted his hips and let Phil slide them off, cock springing free and resting on his stomach. Phil wrapped one hand around it and squeezed, making Dan moan louder than he’d like to admit._ _

____

__Dan whined when Phil removed his hand from his length but made no complaints when he saw Phil unbuttoning his own pants._ _

____

__There was now nothing separating them from each other, and Dan loved this part the most. He loved being able to feel every part of Phil, bodies pressed together from head to toe and hands exploring skin as if it was the first time, every time._ _

____

__Phil moved down Dan’s body, stopping to lick in the gap by his collarbone and suck marks across his chest. One of Dan’s hands went to grip the sheets as Phil came closer to his aching dick, already leaking precum despite hardly being touched._ _

____

__Without warning, Dan’s dick was engulfed by Phil’s mouth, wet heat surrounding it and overloading Dan’s senses. Dan’s free hand moved to grip Phil’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp in encouragement. Before too long, Dan could feel the familiar heat growing in his stomach and he had to tug at Phil’s hair. “Phil, stop, stop,” he gasped._ _

____

__Phil pulled off immediately, looking up at Dan with concern. “What is it?”_ _

____

__Dan let out a breath, laughing despite himself. “Nothing, I just don’t wanna come yet. I--I want you to fuck me.” Phil smirked then crawled up to catch Dan’s lips in a sweet kiss._ _

____

__“Of course.”_ _

____

__Before Dan could do anything, Phil crawled off of him and went to rummage through the bedside drawer. After what seemed like way too long, he finally found what he was looking for. Triumphantly, he waved the small bottle of what Dan assumed was lube in the air and held it out for Dan to see._ _

____

__“Really?” Dan questioned, shaking his head in disbelief at his boyfriend._ _

____

__“Come on, it’s nostalgic!”_ _

____

__Dan stared at the bottle of cherry flavored lube in Phil’s hand and laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “If you say so…”_ _

____

__Swinging his legs back over Dan, Phil popped open the lid and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. Dan really didn’t need to be stretched, but he knew, for Phil, that it was more about the intimacy of having his fingers inside of Dan than the actual necessity of it. Besides, Phil was terrified of hurting Dan unless he specifically asked for it, so he had to be safe._ _

____

__The scent of artificial cherry made its way up to Dan’s nose and with it came a flood of memories._ _

____

__Memories of Phil’s old room with the green carpet and hideous wallpaper, nervous touches and uncharted territory being discovered between those four walls. Phil’s long hair falling in front of his eyes whenever Dan tried to look into them to remind him that, _Hey, it’s okay, I love you, you aren’t going to hurt me.__ _

____

__Dan was brought back to reality when he felt Phil curl his fingers inside of him, hitting his prostate with practiced precision and eliciting a moan from Dan’s mouth. Enjoying the sounds Dan made from the pleasure, Phil thrust his fingers into the spot a few more times before pulling out. Dan whined at the emptiness but watched hungrily as Phil began to coat himself with lube, bottom lip between his teeth to hold in any noises he might make from the feeling of his own hand._ _

____

__“Are you ready?”_ _

____

__“Yeah.”_ _

____

__Dan closed his eyes as Phil pushed in and sighed out through his nose. He wiggled a bit to let Phil know he was okay to move then let out a loud, drawn-out moan as Phil began to thrust slowly. Phil came down to lick along Dan’s jaw, intertwining their hands and gently pinning Dan’s above his head. Even when they were just having slow, vanilla sex like they were now, Dan could usually see the dominant side of Phil peeking through, and he loved it. Dan loved being taken control of in every little way possible, even if it was something as simple as getting his hands pinned down._ _

____

__Dan moved his hips to match with the rhythm of Phil’s thrusts, pace quickening as they both neared their highs. Phil continued to suck at Dan’s neck, most likely just because he knew it drove him absolutely crazy. It always had, and it always would._ _

____

__“I’m close,” Dan gasped, tightening his grip on Phil’s hands._ _

____

__“Me too,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s skin. One of Phil’s hands went to grip Dan’s thigh and push it up so his knee neared his chest, giving Phil a new angle. Dan’s newly-freed hand buried itself in Phil’s hair as he hit his prostate with every thrust. Their lips connected once again, moving against one another languidly. Dan pushed his tongue into Phil’s mouth, the faint taste of precum still present._ _

____

__Dan came first, eyes squeezing shut and babbling, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” against Phil’s lips as he clenched around him._ _

____

__Phil came mere seconds later, a whisper of Dan’s name on his lips as he peaked. He pulled out of Dan and collapsed on top of him, moving his head so he could leave a short kiss to Dan’s temple._ _

____

__Dan’s arms snaked around Phil’s torso, absentmindedly moving his hands along the skin at the small of his back. Phil stayed laying on top of Dan for a few minutes, humming contently at the way Dan’s hands calmed him. It wasn’t until Dan became aware of the cum and sweat beginning to dry between them that he spoke, smiling knowingly when Phil whined about having to move. Dan reached over him for the wipes then rolled Phil onto his back so he could clean the two of them up._ _

____

__“Will you cuddle me now?” Phil pleaded, turning his back to Dan as a not-so-subtle hint._ _

____

__“I _suppose_.”_ _

____

__Phil ignored the sarcasm in Dan’s tone and just backed into his arms._ _

____

__Though Dan acted annoyed, he really felt the complete opposite. He would always find his boyfriend’s need for post-coital cuddles incredibly endearing and would never even think about turning them down. He even found them nearly better than the actual sex._ _

____

__Nearly._ _

____

__“I’m really glad we were able to take the day off,” Phil mumbled into the pillow._ _

____

__“Me too.”_ _

____

__There was a moment of silence, in which Dan could tell Phil was thinking of what to say. “I love you, a lot. You know that, right?” Phil sounded almost troubled as he asked, as if he wasn’t sure of the answer he would receive. Dan propped himself up on one elbow to look at him._ _

____

__“Of course, I know that. Why wouldn’t I?” Dan brought a hand up to cup Phil’s chin gently, stroking his cheek in attempts to reassure him._ _

____

__Phil closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Dan’s touch. “I don’t even know,” he said as he shook his head and laughed at himself, “I guess I was just thinking that I feel like I don’t say it enough, and I wanted to make sure you knew.”_ _

____

__Dan smiled sadly and kissed Phil’s lips, not pulling away fully once their lips parted. “You don’t have to say it, I just know.” It hurt Dan to see the way Phil’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, so he pecked the tip of Phil’s nose and felt a flood of relief when a warm smile broke out on his face._ _

____

__“I love you.”_ _

____

__Dan scoffed and shook his head. “I just said you didn’t have to say it.”_ _

____

__“I know. But I wanted to.”_ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @avatarin3d!!  
> kudos/comments are appreciated :)


End file.
